Trying
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "Fathers and Sons." Niles and Daphne's frustration over the pre-school application leads to a surprisingly obvious answer, and a whole new level of romance for their relationship. One-shot, rating is for not-so-slight innuendo!


**Author's Note: **This is what happens when you catch an episode on TV. Sometimes you get a random plot bunny that you weren't expecting! I wondered why, among all the names N/D went through, they never thought about using Martin. And that certainly got me thinking! This is, of course, a bit of AU fluff, but I doubt anyone minds!

Daphne felt as if she and Niles had been at this forever. And yet, they'd only picked up the pre-school application a few days ago. Ever since then, they'd been debating about what name to put down for their yet-to-be-conceived child. Several names had already been suggested and rejected by now. Niles had shot down the name "Simon" almost the instant she'd mentioned it. It seemed, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't agree on a name. If naming a hypothetical child was this difficult, how would they ever do it for real? "Niles, just bloody pick something!" Frustration had pushed her to the breaking point.

Niles was shocked by his wife's outburst. He struggled to come up with an answer. "Well, what about -"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Of course! We've completely overlooked the perfect name. It's been right in front of us this whole time!"

"We have? It has?" Niles asked, incredulous.

Daphne nodded. "Yes. Martin." She took hold of Niles' hand, smiling. "Because if it weren't for your father, we wouldn't have met."

Niles kissed her deeply. "I love that idea. And I can't begin to tell you much I love you for suggesting it. I know you wanted our child's name to come from your own family."

"Your father's been more like a dad to me than me own dad. It just feels right, you know?"

Niles nodded. He remembered feeling that same way when he'd first seen her all those years ago.

About an hour later, they let out a satisfied sigh. Their pent-up frustrations over the name issue found an outlet as they gave in to their desires. "Wow...that was amazing! It even made this whole ridiculous pre-school application thing worth it." Niles had always known that the experience of holding Daphne in his arms would be heavenly, but he constantly found that even his imagination hadn't done it justice.

Daphne kissed her husband. "It's so hard to believe that we've just been worrying so much about a child who might not even be born for another five years!"

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, Daphne. Our child will be lucky indeed, because he will have the most caring mother he could ever wish for!"

Daphne sighed. She loved the way Niles had absolute faith that she would be a good mother, because she herself was not so sure. "You know, Niles... we _could _have a girl."

_A little girl_! Niles hadn't really given much thought to that possibility. He and Frasier had no sisters, so he never had much experience with girls. The few interactions he remembered from his schooldays weren't exactly positive. But none of that mattered now. He could already imagine himself holding his daughter, promising her the moon. The picture warmed his heart.

Daphne noticed the faraway look in her husband's eyes. "Niles, what is it?" She took his hand, worried that she might've upset him somehow.

"She'll be beautiful," Niles whispered. "Our daughter, if we ever have one, that is. I already know that she will be beautiful – just like her mother. I hope she looks just like you." He reached over to brush a tear from her eye before it even had a chance to fall.

Daphne sighed at his touch. "Thank you," she said, kissing him for a long moment. "For making me feel beautiful," she whispered. They both knew where that one kiss was leading them.

Just before Niles' passion took over, he whispered one last comment. "Now that we have a name and a pre-school application, we just need the child to go with it."

Daphne grinned. "I think I know how we can get one." Their child might still be a long time in coming, but neither minded. They would just have to keep trying.

**The End**


End file.
